


Awkward

by CocotteJenn



Series: Warden Ana Surana - Sad Mages Worldstate [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Boners, F/M, Sparring, Warden Carver Hawke, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocotteJenn/pseuds/CocotteJenn
Summary: (Tumblr prompt)Awkward [adj.]: When you meet your new Warden-Commander, but you remember you once had a one-night stand with her.





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for @lavellane: “This is awkward” for Surana.

Carver was training with Captain Garavel. He was supposed to hone his skills with another Grey Warden, but the only other warrior around was Oghren, and Maker only knew where the dwarf had passed out this time. So the captain of the guard had offered to spar with Carver instead. And truth be told, he preferred it to the dwarf’s drunken antics.

“Captain Garavel,” someone called out from across the training yard.

The newcomer walked up to them in a few quick strides. Judging by her stature, she was an elven woman wearing Grey Warden fatigues. Could she be-?

“Warden-Commander Surana.” Garavel saluted the young woman. “Glad to see you back from your travels.”

Carver stared at her like an idiot. He had met this woman before. At Ostagar. Ana. Her name was Ana. Back then, she had been a spunky warden recruit. She had gotten lost around the camp on her first day. This was awkward… _No_ , awkward couldn't even begin to decribe it. This was _bad_. Very very bad. The things they had done when they thought they might not survive the battle… Maker be damned! They weren't supposed to ever see each other again!

“This young man is Carver Hawke, one of the new recruits from the Free Marches.”

“Warden-Commander.” He saluted her, his voice surprisingly steady.

Warden-Commander Surana… He was starting to feel a little lightheaded. _She's the Hero of Ferelden! I've… I’ve… with the blighted Hero of Ferelden!_ With any luck, she wouldn't remember him.

“The Free Marches? You’ll have to tell me how you wound up so far from home, someday.” She smiled at him, oblivious to his discomfort. “At any rate, I'm happy you made it out of Ostagar in one piece. Many didn't.”

_Shit, shit, shit._

He could feel the heat rise to his face and his heartbeat quicken. “I- Me too, Commander. It's, err, nice to see you again.”

“Shouldn't you be training with Oghren?” She looked around the training yard for the missing dwarf.

“N-no one could find him, ma'am.”

“I see,” she sighed. “Then I'll train with you, Carver. Captain, you can carry on with your duties. And if you can spare someone to look for Oghren, I would be much obliged.”

“Right away, Commander.”

Surana picked up a training sword from the closest weapon rack. She swept it from side to side, swishing through the air to test its balance, and, satisfied, moved into a fighting position.

Carver frowned. “Aren't you a mage? Shouldn't I be training with another warrior?”

“I can swing a sword well enough to spar with you,” she said with a hint of mischief in her voice. “I promise not to use any magic.”

He felt stupid for even asking. It wasn't uncommon for mages to pick up a few fighting skills here and there. His own father had taught him the basics of sword fighting. Still, Carver was supposed to get some advanced training from a seasoned grey warden warrior, not a skinny mage with a stick.

“I’ll try not to kick your butt too hard,” she teased him.

Steel clashed against steel, their blades meeting each other over and over as they thrust and parried with strength and skill. She fought well, better than he had expected. Maybe he shouldn’t have underestimated the woman who faced the Archdemon. She used her small size to her advantage, dodging his attacks with a smile on her face. He did manage to land a few decent hits on a few rare occasions when she left obvious openings. So obvious, in fact, that she was probably doing it on purpose to test his mettle. He scowled. _I'll show her what I'm capable of!_

Groaning, he doubled his efforts to impress her. He added more strength to his blows, his muscles tensing with the effort. Surana’s smug smile disappeared from her face, replaced with a crease in her brows as she concentrated harder. He was finally getting the upper hand on her. She was losing her balance, making more mistakes and appearing to be defending herself more than attacking. It was now or never. Carver raised his weapon, ready to strike a decisive blow, when he lost his footing on something slippery and fell backward.

Smiling down at him, Ana kept him pinned down with her legs on either side of his waist and her sword held against his throat. It should have annoyed the crap out of him. His brother always had the same self-satisfied look on his face whenever they sparred together. But his mind brought him back to that night, before the Battle of Ostagar, when she had straddled him like this and… _Oh no…_

“Good work, Carver.” She lowered the blade but remained seated on top of him. “You almost got me a few times.”

Carver covered his face with his hands, wishing he could dig a hole in the ground and hide there for the rest of his life. This couldn't be happening. _Maker, please, make it stop._ He tried thinking about something else. Ugly things. Hurlocks, ogres, Uncle Gamlen's porridge. Anything to keep his mind from focusing on the pearls of sweat running down her forehead, or on the way her eyes squinted when she smiled. _Oh, Maker…_

“Don’t feel bad. You did great. In fact, you would have come out on top if I hadn't cheated at little with the… Oh!” _Shit!_ Her eyes grew wide, her face turning a bright shade of red. She rose to her feet with the swiftness of a wolf. She cleared her throat loudly to try to regain her composure. “We’ll talk later,” she said, looking anywhere but at him.

She practically sprinted out of the training yard, leaving Carver all alone with his shame.


End file.
